OMGitsGARRET as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
14:44 OMGitsGARRET ~OMGitsGAR@adsl-66-142-215-75.dsl.tpkaks.swbell.net has joined #plinth 14:44 <@TDIFan13> Hi, OMGitsGARRET. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 14:45 Hi, I'm OMGitsGARRET and I'm auditioning for Candy and Dirk. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:45 Okay. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:45 No. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:45 Yes. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> C. What are you planning on doing differently with your character this season that hasn't been done in previous seasons? 14:46 I'll try to have Candy be more involved in being a team leader and really focusing on the game while also having minor crushes. 14:46 Not sure if that's any diffrent then the orignal, but... o: 14:47 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Lightning. Please begin. 14:47 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Lightning13 14:47 <@Lightning13> One... two... 14:47 * Lightning13 does push-ups. 14:47 <@Lightning13> Four... 14:47 <@Lightning13> Uhhh... eight? 14:48 Can you beilive were on an island full of Toxic Waste, Lightning? 14:48 I hope it doesn't messup my outfit! :'( 14:48 <@Lightning13> Ahhh, toxic waste is no big deal! The Lightning can handle it! 14:49 Maybe you can but look at me! I need fresh air, my doctor says it's called for your pores. 14:49 I do have nice pores... huh? ;) 14:50 <@Lightning13> Uhhh... 14:50 * Lightning13 inspects Candy's face. 14:50 <@Lightning13> Sha-huh? :| 14:50 ...Right.... Lightning? >.> 14:50 PORES. 14:50 They're basically skin. 14:50 >.> 14:50 Ugh, can you just hold this. I need to fix my hair. *Gives him a mirror* 14:51 Oooh! I look fabulous... RIGHT? :D 14:51 <@Lightning13> Girl, I do not have time for this. :@ 14:51 * Lightning13 drops mirror, cracking it, and walks away. 14:51 AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MIRROR?! 14:51 YOU MONSTER! 14:51 Lightning13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 14:51 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 14:51 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Dirk. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 14:51 Okay. 14:51 <@TDIFan13> Give me one sec. c: Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Auditions